Drug
Drug & Drop, formally known as Legal Drug (合法 ドラッグ Gōhō Doraggu),'' is a currently ongoing manga by CLAMP first serialized in ''Asuka. The series was put on hold in 2003, as the magazine it was serialized in ceased its publication. It resumed serialization in November of 2011 in Kadokawa's Young Ace Magazine under the new title, Drug and Drop (ドラッグ＆ドロップ). A campaign ran in Newtype magazine, along with Kobato., promoting the series. This new manga "Drug and Drop" started from new numeration to chapters, reveal the past of Kazahaya and Rikuou, as well as what is behind the "Green Drug". Plot Drug & Drop ''revolves around a young boy named Kazahaya Kudo, who is rescued by a mysterious young man named Rikuou Himura after collapsing in the snow and facing near death. Rikuou then takes him to a pharmacy, Green Drugstore, and Kazahaya is given a job and accommodation by Kakei, the store's owner. Their day job is simple, as they are treated and act like regular drugstore employees. But together, they are forced into doing "odd jobs" for Kakei which often deal with the supernatural and/or making use of their supernatural powers. Characters Publication ''Legal Drug ''first ran in Kadokawa Shoten's ''Asuka in 2000. It ran until 2003 when it was placed on hiatus by CLAMP after Asuka ceased its publication. At the time, only 1/5 of the intended story had been released. When asked about Legal Drug's status at 2006 Anime Expo, Nanase Okawa explicitly stated that "CLAMP will be resuming it in the future." It was then announced that starting November 4th 2011, the series would resume in Kadokawa's seinen magazine Young Ace ''after it's 8 year hiatus, with the new title "Drug and Drop". CLAMP then launched a campaign in ''Newtype ''along with Kobato., promoting the series. Legal Drug's three volumes are to be re-released starting October with brand new cover illustrations, all drawn by Legal Drug's main artist, Tsubaki Nekoi. All three volumes have been released in the U.S. by Tokyopop. Tokyopop has since shut down, Dark Horse Comics will be re-releasing Legal Drug's 3 volumes in Omnibus on September 10, 2014, and then they will start publication of Drug & Drop in 2015. Crossovers General CLAMP Universe * The CLAMP universe in which Drug & Drop takes place in is the same universe in which ''xxxHOLiC, Wish, Kobato., and Suki: A Like Story take place in. * The store Piffle Princess ''that often appears in many CLAMP works appeared in volume 2 as a clothing store. * The street light pole/wall space that leads to different dimensions is walked through by Watanuki and Yuuko of ''xxxHOLiC, Ioryogi of Kobato., and Kazahaya of Drug & Drop. Suki: A Like Story * Kazahaya purchases clothes for a student named Hinata Asahi, attending Oto High School in exchange for a uniform. * Hinata's teacher, Shirou Asou and the entire setting of Oto High School all appear in Suki: A Like Story and Kobato.. Kobato. * Green Drugstore, along with silhouettes of Legal Drug's characters, often appear in the background of Kobato. * At one point in time, Kiyokazu Fujimoto of Kobato. takes a part time job at Drug & Drop's Green Drugstore, wearing a bunny costume and handing out cough drop samples. * along with another world version of Touya Kinomoto of Cardcaptor Sakura, who is known for his various part-time jobs. xxxHolic * Both Rikuou and Kazahaya appear when Kimihiro Watanuki goes to buy a hangover remedy for Yuuko Ichihara. * Due to his ability to see spirits, Watanuki sees two ghostly images around them and notes that the two have a strong bond. * In volume 5 of xxxHOLiC, the High Moon Urn obtained by Yuuko from the "anything store" is the same urn retrieved by Kazahaya and Rikuou in volume 2 of Drug & Drop. * Rikuou and Kazahaya appear in xxxHOLiC, episode 6, and it's sequel xxxHOLiC Kei, episode 13. Wish * Chapter 15 of Drug & Drop reveals that: Saiga is Kokuyou and Kakei is Hisui from Wish. Trivia * Rikuou likes chocolate and other sweets, which is considered unusual and un-masculine in Japanese society; especially considering his very masculine image. Category:Manga